The Reason de
by Tigerlilly2063
Summary: Erst wenn Du einen Fehler begangen hast, weißt Du was auf dem Spiel gestanden hat. [SLASH] [ONE-SHOT]


Zusammenfassung: Erst wenn Du einen Fehler begangen hast, weißt Du was auf dem Spiel gestanden hat.

Hinweis: SLASH Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist oder es nicht mögt - dann weg hier!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen etc. aus dem HP-Universum gehören JKR - mir leider nur die künstlerische Freiheit schnüff  
Der Song "The Reason" ist von Hoobastank. Als ich ihn das erste mal gehört habe, musste ich sofort an meine beiden Lieblinge denken. Und "pop" war da diese Idee, der ich mich nicht widersetzen konnte. Und hier ist das Resultat.

Ich muß mich ganz herzlich bei meiner Beta-Leserin Visiongirl76 bedanken. Was wäre ich ohne Dich?

* * *

**The Reason **

Es dämmert. Ein leichter Dunstschleier zieht sich über die Wiesen vor dem Haus, in dem ich so lange Zeit mit Dir verbracht habe.

Die ersten Lichtstrahlen tauchen das Schlafzimmer in ein schwaches Grau. Doch es genügt, um Dein Gesicht zu sehen. Deinen Körper kaum vom Laken bedeckt, liegst Du in Deinem Bett und schläfst. Man könnte fast glauben, Du würdest Dich friedlich Deinen Träumen hingeben. Doch ich weiß es besser. Und die mittlerweile getrockneten Linien auf Deinem Gesicht sind Zeugen Deiner Tränen.

_----- _

_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

_----- _

Alles hatte mit einer dieser typischen Rivalitäten zwischen Jugendlichen aus verfeindeten Familien angefangen. Beleidigungen und Streitereien waren an der Tagesordnung. Doch allzu schnell hatten wir beide begriffen, was hinter diesen meist nur verbalen Machtkämpfen lag.

Ein Sprichwort besagt: "Was sich neckt, das liebt sich." Doch dies ging weit über den Begriff 'necken' hinaus. Wir gingen uns wortwörtlich an die Kehle, ständig versuchend, den anderen zu degradieren.

Und genauso wurde dann daraus eine Beziehung, die jeglichen Begriff von Liebe in den Schatten stellte. Das Verlangen nach dem anderen war so stark, dass wir keine einzige Minute ohne den anderen verbringen wollten. Allein die Abwesenheit des anderen aufgrund solcher Kleinigkeiten wie getrennte Klassen oder später die Notwendigkeit, zur Arbeit zu gehen, hinterließ in uns ein Gefühl der Leere. Nur zusammen waren wir eins. Unsere Seelen verschmolzen zu einer. Bestimmt, für immer zusammen zu sein.

_----- _

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you _

_----- _

Du hast mir gezeigt, was es heißt, zu lieben. Dass es auch andere Wege gibt, als den, den meine Herkunft mir vorbestimmt hatte. Durch Dich hatte ich zu mir selbst gefunden, hatte begriffen, was es heißt, für sich selbst und diejenigen, die einem am Herzen liegen, einzustehen.

Und so nahm alles seinen Lauf. Ich wandte mich von meiner Vergangenheit und meiner Zukunft ab, nur um mit Dir zusammen zu sein. Und ich habe diese Entscheidung nie bereut. Jeder einzige Tag seit unserem ersten Kuss war perfekter, als ich es mir auch nur hätte erträumen können.

Und in einer einzigen Nacht war alles vorbei...

_----- _

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear _

_----- _

Ich weiß nicht warum ich es getan habe. Es gibt keine Rechtfertigung dafür. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich allein gefühlt habe.

Du warst seit einem Monat weg und ich hatte nur einmal von Dir eine Eule erhalten. Ich weiß, dass normalerweise keine Kommunikation erlaubt war. Doch trotzdem raubte es mir den letzten Nerv.

Eine meiner schlechten Eigenschaften ist, mich in solchen Situationen bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu betrinken. Und so führte eins zum anderen...

_----- _

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _

_----- _

Die Bar wollte gerade schließen, als er plötzlich neben mir stand. Etwas an seiner Art erinnerte mich an Dich. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, doch das Glitzern in seinen Augen zog mich einfach in seinen Bann. Ich sah Dich in ihm. Und aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, bei Dir zu sein, folgte ich ihm.

Als ich morgens in seinem Bett aufwachte, traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schock. Wie hatte ich Dir so etwas nur antun können? Niemals wollte ich Dich verletzen. Und jetzt hatte ich all das zerstört, was mir am teuersten war. Wie konnte ich das jemals wieder gut machen?

_----- _

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

_----- _

Seit dieser Nacht habe ich kein Auge zugemacht und als Du gestern Abend schließlich wieder vor mir gestanden hast, konnte ich nicht anders, als Dir alles zu beichten.

Nie hätte ich etwas vor Dir verheimlichen können. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit eine wichtige Grundlage für eine Beziehung sind. Doch das Vertrauen, was Du in mich gesetzt hattest, habe ich sträflich missbraucht.

Doch so sehr es mich auch schmerzt und ich Dich nicht verletzten wollte, ich musste es Dir einfach erzählen. Der Drang in mir, Dir zu sagen, wie schlecht ich mich fühle, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, diese eine Nacht ungeschehen zu machen, übermannte mich.

_----- _

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you _

_----- _

Deine Reaktion zerschmetterte mein Herz. Doch es scheint, als wäre es die gerechte Strafe für mein Verhalten. Ich hatte unsere Liebe verraten, indem ich einem falschen Impuls gefolgt war und für einen kurzen Moment von körperlicher Nähe vergaß, was unsere Beziehung bedeutete.

Dein Blick spiegelte wieder, wie verletzt Du warst. Stumme Tränen rannen über Dein Gesicht, als Du mir zu verstehen gabst, dass ich hier nicht mehr willkommen bin. Ohne zu widersprechen ging ich.

Doch jetzt bin ich wieder hier. Wenige Stunden danach stehe ich in dem Zimmer, in dem wir so viele wunderbare Stunden miteinander verbracht haben.

Ich habe mich hereingeschlichen, nur um Dich noch einmal zu sehen. Während ich Dich so ansehe und den Drang unterdrücke, Dich in meine Arme zu schließen, realisiere ich, dass es für mich kein Leben ohne Dich geben kann.

_----- _

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you _

_----- _

Ich kann meine eigenen Tränen nicht zurückhalten und beschließe, dass es Zeit ist, endgültig zu gehen. Doch eins ist noch zu erledigen...

Ich gehe leise in die Küche und sehe durch das Fenster die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Hügel kriechen. In einer Schublade finde ich ein Stück Pergament und beginne zu schreiben.

_Liebster Ron, _

_ich weiß, dass ich das, was ich getan habe, nie wieder gut machen kann.  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles rückgängig machen, denn es schmerzt mich zu sehr, Dich leiden zu sehen.  
Bitte glaube mir, dass ich nie gewollt habe, Dir weh zu tun. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Dich einmal so sehr verletzten könnte.  
Doch es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. So sehr es auch meine Seele zerreißt.  
Ich kann und will mir ein Leben ohne Dich nicht vorstellen und meine Schuld wird mich auf ewig verfolgen. Auch wenn es schwer fällt, gehe ich. Doch ich werde Dich immer in meinem Herzen bewahren und nie die Zeit vergessen, in der Du mich alles gelehrt hast, was ich jetzt bin.  
Vielleicht kannst Du mir eines Tages verzeihen – ich wünsche es mir so sehr, doch ich wage kaum, zu hoffen. _

_Draco _

Eine meiner Tränen fällt auf das Pergament und verwischt den letzten Absatz. Doch man kann ihn noch lesen und ich habe nicht die Kraft, noch einmal meine Gefühle niederzuschreiben.

Also lege ich das Pergament auf den Küchentisch. Ich weiß, dass Du ihn finden wirst, wenn Du aufwachst. Doch dann werde ich nicht mehr hier sein.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die so vertraute Umgebung verlasse ich den Ort, der auf ewig in meinen Erinnerungen bleiben wird, denn hier lasse ich mein Herz zurück, dort wo unsere Liebe uns erfüllte. Eine Liebe, die jetzt in Scherben liegt.

* * *

Anmerkungen: Reviews sind wie immer willkommen. Flammen könnt ihr aber für Euch behalten. ;-) 


End file.
